NOS-4-A2
NOS-4-A2 is an "energy vampire" created by Evil Emperor Zurg in the cartoon Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. ''He stopped working for Zurg after his introduction, and became an independant villain, even betraying his former master and trying to take over Planet Z at one point. He is one of the darkest villains on the show, as since he drains electricity from robots instead of blood, his attacks are allowed to be shown on-screen. The Episode ''The Slayer even focused on how he ruined a child's life by draining her adoptive robot parents. He has also himself had some of the most violent on-screen deaths, from being slowly drained of his power to being blown up. Appearance NOS-4-A2 is slender and primarily triangular in shape, with many jagged angles. He posesses no legs, and instead floats. He is built from a silver-colored metal, but has red patches on the top to resemble hair, and red areas to resemble clothing. He appears to be wearing a cape of some sort. His eyes are oddly sized, so he appears to be wearing a monocle. When flying, he has orange wings that crackle with electricity. His teeth are drill-like in order to feed on robots, and he has pointed claw-like fingers. Personality Nos-4-A2 is extremely arrogant, moreso than his creator. As defeat is not in his programming, he refuses to accept it from himself, and holds grudges against those who do defeat him. He enjoys draining energy from various machines, and shows no signs of remorse or pity. He also likes to try sapping new energy sources, such as new power generators. Abilities He is capable of draining any system or entity driven by electrical power, and controlling any machine he bites, which is particularly dangerous to Space Rangers, as he can then control their suits, using the space ranger as "an assasin and a hostage all rolled into one." His bite also seems to have some effect on organics, because he is the one who is responsible for biting Ty Parsec, resulting in the Space Ranger turning into Wirewolf. However, this resulted because Ty Parsec was bitten while in the light of the radioactive moon on Canis Lupis, and the radioactivity of the moon is what triggers the transformation. He is also able to fly, imitate other's voices, fire beams of energy, and even at one point turn into a smoke-like substance. As he is a robotic vampire, traditional vampire repellants are useless on him. Trivia *His name is written to be pronounced similiarly to Nosferatu, in reference to the silent film of the same name. *Unlike traditional vampires, he hates the taste of blood, which he exclaimed after accidently biting Ty Parsec when trying to drain his spacesuit. *Ekimmu is the Vampire Master from the Rise Dark Pentagram created by: Terrin Auh. *Among Buzz Lightyear fans, he is a very popular character. *NOS-4-A2 appears to be programmed with a British accent and various British phrases such as "Jolly Good" and "Smashing". External Links *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Wiki Gallery NOS-4-A2Feeds.png Buzzlightyear_nos-4-a2-1.jpg tumblr_inline_nmo4lePOV11sawqm3_1280.png NOS captured.jpg NOS_corners_XR.png NOS-4-A2.png nos-4-a2 b.jpg Attack of the Energy Vampire cover.jpg nos-4-a2 mimicking nebula.png NOS-4-A2 pose.jpg nossy.jpg Videos Buzz Lightyear of Star Command XR gets bitten by NOS-4-A2 BLYISC NOS-4-A2 Scenes Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 1x26 The Slayer mbaldw Category:Vampires Category:Unusual Vampires Category:Science-fiction Category:Cartoon